Where Your Dream Takes You
by Feithline
Summary: SONGFIC! Mush! S&S completely!


  
  
  
  
  
Title: Where Your Dream Takes You  
Author: Feit  
Site: http://atare.com  
E-Mail: hawk_witch@hotmail.com  


Quote of the Songfic:  
"One ought, every day at least, to hear a little song, read a good poem, see a fine picture, and, if it were possible, to speak a few reasonable words." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749 - 1832) 

Disclaimer:  
The song is 'Where the Dream Takes You' from Disney's 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' Soundtrack, sung by Mya. Produced by Ron Fair, SoL Survivor, and Robbie Buchanan. Original lyrics by Diane Warren. Music by Diane Warren and James Newton Howard. 

Lyrics in this songfic by Feit (the author). 

CCS belongs to CLAMP. 

(AN: Japanese Translations are at the bottom.) 

Sakura: Whoa... lotta people for one song.  
Feit: yea... amazing almost.  
Syaoran: hardly.  
Feit: *forces her tea down his throat* You need to be more positive.  
Sakura: Now I'm afraid. 

> > -- Where Your Dream Takes You -- 
>> 
>> Syaoran stood before the Elders of the Li Clan. He watched their expressions, their every move, hoping for a clue. A clue to see if he was allowed to go back to Japan, to get Sakura. It has been 5 years since he had last been able to go back to her, and he was now tired of waiting. He was now 21, and in four years he'd be given leadership of the Li Clan. At that time, he could marry Sakura without the Elders consent, but he could not wait any longer. He had run out of patience. 
>> 
>> The Eldest of those sitting stood. He looked at Syaoran moments before speaking. "Why do you wish to return to Japan, the place of your failure to retreive the Clow Cards?" 
>> 
>> "I may have failed to get the Clow Cards, but I feel I have succeeded in entirety. I wish to return, and bring back a wife. You know I will not marry my cousin, and you wish for the Clan to continue. This is the only way I will agree to." Syaoran stated, inwardly muttering about them always bringing up the failure of the Clow Cards. But they weren't entirely a failure. They were in the best hands to have them. They were now Sakura Cards. 
>> 
>> "We still can arrange your marriage. You cannot go against our decisions." the Eldest responded. 
>> 
>> "And why would you? If Sakura will marry me, the Cards will be in the Clan, where you feel they belong." 
>> 
>> "There are other ways to retrieve the Cards." 
>> 
>> "If you did get ahold of them, they would not work for you." Syaoran said, stating the obvious. 
>> 
>> "She is outside the clan. This action would stain our bloodline." 
>> 
>> Syaoran inhaled and exhaled before making his dangerous and opposing statement. "Marrying inside the clan is obsurd. The bloodline is running thin, and magic is weakening because of it. Marrying outside the clan will bring magic back to the clan." 
>> 
>> "You are not the leader of the clan yet, Li Syaoran. We still can disown you, may I remind you?" 
>> 
>> "Then go ahead and do so. I'd rather be without this Clan, than be without Sakura." 
>> 
>> The Eldest stood silent. Gesturing, he called the other elders to a conference, leaving Syaoran waiting, reminding him very much of a court hearing. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~  
_ They'll try to hold you back  
They will say you're wrong  
But they will never understand  
The journey that you're on  
They'll try to change your mind  
They'll try to change your heart  
But they will never understand who you are  
_ ~+*+~
>> 
>> The Eldest led as the elders returned. The others sat in their chairs, while the Eldest remained standing. "We have come to our decision." 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ And you still believe (you still believe)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> "You are not allowed to go to Japan." 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ And you know (and you know)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Rage burned in Syaoran's heart, and his voice flattened and remained level, threateningly toned. "Then I denounce my birthright and I refuse all relation to the Li Clan." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He kept his pokerface on til he entered his empty room. A grin spread itself onto his handsome face as he recalled the look on the elders faces. His amber eyes flecked with green glittered while he packed his suitcases. He didn't need much. He had pulled over half a million dollars from the Li Clan vault before the hearing. He knew they'd refuse his wishes. Outside, a cab was waiting. No one tried to stop him as he left, although they threw outraged or suprised glances at him. News spread quickly within the Clan. 
>> 
>> He fidgeted with the plane tickets as he sat in the cab. He was going where he belonged, and he was going to be with the only one he had ever loved for the rest of his life. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ You must go (You must go)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Syaoran sat on the plane, relaxed, and slipped into sleep. His dreams were filled with her image. 
>> 
>> He was woken by a stewardess. They had arrived in Japan. Syaoran thanked her and he collected his bags. As he left the plank and walked through the terminal he recalled the saying, 'Home is where the heart is.' 
>> 
>> He was home. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ Where the dream takes you (Where your dream takes your heart)  
Where your heart longs to be (Your dreams will lead you on)  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream takes you   
  
(Where the dream takes you)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Syaoran entered the apartment he had grown up in while he remained in Japan. Wei wasn't there, and he would never be. Syaoran hoped someone else would remain by his side. And only that one person. 
>> 
>> He unpacked silently and quickly, and slept soundly that night. His heart raced until sleep forced it to slow down. He could feel her aura, only streets away. They were no longer seperated by an ocean, and he no longer was forced to take responsibility and power he never wanted. He was where he wanted to be. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ There's something in your soul (something in your soul)  
That won't be denied  
It's the faith to dream that keeps  
The dream alive  
When you still believe (you still believe)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Syaoran walked through the park, and stood before the tree he and Sakura always would sit beneath, reminising over the past, the present, and the future. A smile tugged the corners of his lips, the smile he reserved for only one person, and no one else. Sakura. 
>> 
>> She sat beneath the tree, her chin propped upon her legs, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were closed, and a smile painted her lips. "I love you, Syaoran." She said as she opened her eyes. She knew he'd come to that tree, and she waited as his aura had grown closer and closer to her. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ And you know (and you know)  
You must go (you must go)  
Where the dream takes you (Where your dream takes your heart)  
Where your heart longs to be (Your dreams will lead you on)  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Syaoran closed the gap between them, and sat beside her. She leaned against his shoulder, and he hugged her close to him, never wanting to let go. "I love you, Sakura." 
>> 
>> They sat silently for endless minutes, and Sakura never wanted them to end. But Syaoran did. His practiced hand slipped into his pocket, removing a small, velvet box. He kneeled before Sakura, and smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. 
>> 
>> "Will you forever remain beside me, and allow me to be with you forever? Will you marry me, Sakura?" 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ Where the dream takes you   
Go where your heart is meant to be  
And you may find (you may find)  
Somebody that (somebody that)  
Wants to share your dream  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Sakura remained silent. Syaoran, for the first time in such the event, was not worried. 
>> 
>> "You never had to ask." She replied, and she hugged Syaoran, tears slipping past their barriers. Syaoran wiped them away, and kissed her gently before pulling away, and lifting her up beside him. They stood there underneath that tree that they had spent hours of their childhood and teenage years beneath. Syaoran still held her hands, and they gazed into each others eyes. Birds sung more beautifully than they had ever before. This was a special day. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~   
_ (Where your dream takes your heart)  
(Your dream will lead you on)  
_ ~+*+~ 
>> 
>> Syaoran had taken Sakura to his apartment. Sakura sat at the kitchen table, the same place she always had and will for as long as he lived there. And soon, she would too. 
>> 
>> Syaoran sat a cup of tea in front of Sakura before sipping his own. Sakura sipped, looking over the rim, and at the ring. It was a diamond ring with rose quartz around it, in the shape of cherry blossoms. 
>> 
>> ~+*+~  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream leads you (Your dream will lead you home)  
Where your heart can see (Your heart will lead you on)  
There's a world that waits for you  
You're not alone  
You'll find your heart  
  
(Where the dream takes you)  
~+*+~
>> 
>> Syaoran stood before the mirror in his dressing room. The day he had waited for for so many years had finally arrived. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "It's open." he called out. He watched the mirror as the door opened and revealed the inquirer. 
>> 
>> "Are you sure about this, gaki?" Touya asked. The term 'gaki' was no longer said with venom, and Touya no longer glared at the young man that stood in front of the mirror. 
>> 
>> Syaoran turned and smiled at the concerned future brother-in-law. "Absolutely." 
>> 
>> Touya smiled. "Just remember, hurt her once, and you will no longer breathe without machines." 
>> 
>> "You know I couldn't hurt her." Syaoran said as the door closed. 
>> 
>> "I know," was the last thing Syaoran heard before the door clicked shut. "I know." 
>> 
>> ~+*+~  
_ They'll try change your mind  
(Where the dream takes you)  
  
They'll try to change your heart  
(Where the dream takes you)  
_ ~+*+~
>> 
>> Syaoran watched the aisle as the bride, dressed in traditional white gown and veil, walked rhythmically towards him. His heart pained with the sight, his love for her almost too great to bear. He took her hand as she stood beside him. 
>> 
>> "Aishiteru." he said softly. 
>> 
>> "Aishiteru, Syaoran. Forever." 
>> 
>> ~+*+~  
_ But you must go  
Where the dream takes you  
_ ~+*+~
>> 
>> -- End of Where Your Dream Takes You -- 

Japanese Translations:  
------- Gaki -------------- brat.  
------- Aishiteru -------- I love you. 

Syaoran: Wow. I liked it.  
Feit: Now ~I'M~ scared...   
  
  
  



End file.
